


Hamartia

by Baldanders



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M, mention of past riario/zita, set towards the end of season 2, slight abundance of metaphors, so vague spoilers for that
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldanders/pseuds/Baldanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Язычники здесь поклоняются солнцу, и Риарио начинает понимать почему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamartia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hamartia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138036) by [WeepingCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingCas/pseuds/WeepingCas). 



> _Hamartia (Гамартия), др.-греч. — Неисправность или ошибка, которая влечет за собой разрушение трагического героя. ___

Много лет назад Солнце и Луна вошли под Небесный Свод вместе и не вернулись.

Теперь есть новое Солнце и новая Луна, и они намереваются пройти по тому же пути. Но Луна оказывается оставленной позади, отправляется чинить сломанный мост, и обещание ждать ее отбрасывается прежде, чем ее шаги затихают. Солнце вступает под Свод после многих трудностей и испытаний, прямо по пятам другого человека: ни Солнца, ни Луны, свет которого затуманивается миром, оставившего его жестким и рваным. Он мог бы быть еще одной Луной когда-то давно, отражая солнечный свет и окутывая его более мягким свечением. Но теперь он знает только разрушение, и это даже начинает казаться ему бессмысленным. Он жаждет солнечного тепла, и света, и цели, которую они могли бы принести в его жизнь, но он не Икар больше. Икар был свободным и жизнерадостным, а этот человек не был таким уже долгое время. Нет, он Дедал, после того как тот наблюдал за сыном, падающим к своей смерти, презирая солнце, ибо оно безжалостно жаркое, и до сих пор не видя пути лучше, чем подобраться как можно ближе, чтобы быть сожженным точно таким же пламенем.

—

Он грешил снова и снова, во имя Бога, во имя человека, который называет себя _«отцом»_ и во имя своих собственных эгоистичных желаний.

—

(Он так же переспал с женщиной за пределами брачных уз, но он не может заставить себя видеть Зиту как грех. Не Зиту. Никогда Зиту.)

—

Какая-то часть его все еще цепляется за мысль о всепрощающем и любящем Боге, но он не имеет большой надежды на это. Его Бог никогда не показывал ему ничего, кроме жестокости.

—

В конце концов, он решает вернуться в Рим. Он знает, что его не ожидает милосердие или прощение, но он думает, что, возможно, страдать и умирать на руках тех, во имя кого совершил свои грехи, - подходящее искупление за все страдания, которые он сам причинил.

Да Винчи будет продолжать свои безумные поиски, вечно гореть с блеском и страстью, слишком яркий, чтобы кто-то мог смотреть на него не получив его образ выжженным у себя на глазах. Иногда Риарио думает, что тот будет идти всегда, он не может представить остановки Да Винчи (или хуже, смерти), и это кажется надлежащим, что художник будет двигаться и меняться, и сиять в вечности, в то время как верный крестоносец (оружие, колеблющийся скептик, сирота) лежит холодный и неподвижный под стенами Рима.

Мысль никогда не увидеть Да Винчи снова, одновременно успокаивающая и опустошающая.

—

Когда он говорит Да Винчи, что он возвращается в Рим, он не может заставить себя называть мужчину _«artista»._ Хотя, изначально точное, это слово всегда означало такое пренебрежение (ненависть, зависть, скупое восхищение), что он не может заставить его покинуть губы. Он больше не чувствует себя так же по отношению к этому человеку, как было тогда (хотя все еще восхищение, всегда восхищение), и это проблема, не так ли? То, что он чувствует по отношению к художнику сейчас? Поэтому он называет его _«Да Винчи»_ (до сих пор не совсем правильно, но, тем не менее, лучше и благоразумнее), а потом, в краткий миг безумия, он решает отказаться от всякого благоразумия и быть правдивым в этой последней вещи.

 _«Почему нет?»_ , - думает он. Он уже сделал себя более уязвимым, чем когда-либо думал, что может быть, и, в конце концов, заслуживает любой боли, которую это решение принесет ему. 

(Где-то он все еще имеет надежду на прощение. Он уже обнажил свою душу для этого человека, все до последней уродливой вещи, и ни разу Да Винчи не был жесток. ( _Но у него есть голос_ , шепчущий, что _все его существование является жестоким._ ) Однако надежда горит в нем, маленькая и испуганная, жажда милосердия в мире, который редко проявляет его.)

Так что он думает: _«Что, еще один грех? Еще одно признание?»_ и держит свои глаза широко раскрытыми, когда медленно наклоняется ближе к своему солнцу. 

Он невесомо касается губ Да Винчи напротив. Это только подразумевает признание, ничего больше, и он не ожидает отпущения грехов. 

Когда он отстраняется _(рано, слишком рано)_ , другой человек смотрит на него, ошеломленный, прежде чем поднять руку и проследить форму нижней губы Риарио кончиками пальцев. Прикосновение мягкое, ох, такое мягкое, и Риарио не может сдержать резкий, рваный и болезненный вдох, что выдает его надежду.

—

Касания Да Винчи нежные, _благоговейные_ ; как если бы Риарио являлся произведением искусства, а не уродливой, сломанной вещью. В течение нескольких чудесных мгновений Риарио летит, летит, _летит_ , все ближе к солнцу, пока он не чувствует, как сгорает заживо, но ему все равно, потому что он наконец-то _свободен_. Он может ненавидеть себя позже (и он знает, что будет, он всегда ненавидит – это единственная константа), но сейчас он хочет просто чувствовать.

—

Он ловит воздух, задыхаясь, _«Леонардо»_ , и это слово чувствуется, как отпущение грехов на его губах.

—

Да Винчи горит ярко и жарко, как солнце, и Риарио знает, что скоро он сам будет гореть ярко и жарко в адском пламени за поклонение этому ложному идолу. 


End file.
